


Lucy's Apartment

by FireDragonPhia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Four main ships included, May contain spoilers from the manga!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDragonPhia/pseuds/FireDragonPhia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy was always the person to talk to whenever anyone in the guild was facing any sort of problem. It seemed that everyone had visited the woman at some point. Here are their stories...<br/>*Contains the four main ships in FT along with a few crack ones! Beware of spoilers for manga and anime!*<br/>-I shoulda mentioned this earlier, but this is an AU of the guild NOT DISBANDING!-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Lucy absolutely hated to see her friends hurt. Whether they were hurt emotionally, mentally or physically, she just couldn't stand it. 

So whenever anyone from the guild broke into her home to just talk to her about something, she never turned them away. Not like she used to when she had first joined the rambunctious guild. 

For some odd reason, the guild members always came to her. It was strange and flattering at the same time.

It seemed that everyone had come to her at least once in the few years she's been at the guild. Some had even come more times than once.

No one was an exeption when it came to visiting her. Not even Laxus or Gajeel.

Here are a few of their stories...


	2. Wendy

Lucy sat in her apartment one day, reading a book and enjoying a rare moment of peace. However, it came to an end when she heard a gentle knocking at her door. Her eyebrows furrowed as she set her book down, throwing her blanket off her body as she went to the door.

  
She opened the door to see a fidgeting blue haired teen, slightly shorter than the blonde herself. The teen was wringing out her hands as she looked up to the woman, her eyes widening for a split second.

  
"L-Lu-Lucy-san!" She exclaimed, her cheeks blazing red as Lucy tried not to smile.

  
"Hey, Wendy." The blonde responded, stepping aside so the teen could enter. "Why don't you come inside and I'll make us some tea?"

  
The teen complied with the blonde, seeming more clumsy than usual as she nearly tripped over her own feet. She made her way to the woman's table, sitting herself down as Lucy put on a pot of water.

  
"So," She started, making the younger girl jump. "what brings you here today?"

  
Wendy scratched the back of her head sheepishly, her cheeks flushing a deep scarlet.

  
"W-Well, you s-s-see, I-I um..." The girl tripped over her words, the blonde giggling at her nervous and sheepish expression.

  
"Boy troubles?" Lucy interrupted, the teen snapping her gaze to the older mage.

  
"H-How did y-you guess?" She asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

  
"Well, you don't have Charle with you and you look like a tomato, so I just put two and two together." Lucy answered with a shrug. "Besides, I was just like you when I went to talk to Mira about boys, or really just one in particular..." Wendy looked at her with slight confusion before Lucy cleared her throat.

  
"Anyway, let's get down to it." She spoke, pouring some tea into two separate mugs and bringing them over to the blue haired girl. She set one of the mugs down in front of her, before taking the spot directly across from the dragon slayer.

  
"So, what's on your mind?" Lucy asked, sipping her scalding hot tea without so much as a cringe. Wendy was slightly impressed that she could do that, but focused on her problem.

  
"I-I think th-that I m-mi-might ... l-like Romeo." She stuttered out, the blonde allowing a small smile to stretch across her face. The dragon slayer felt better as she said the words, an air of calmness spreading over herself. She suddenly felt more confident.

  
"Tell me why you think that." Lucy said, as if the task was easy. Wendy looked up to her, the confidence she had found faltering slightly. As if noticing, Lucy said, "Take a deep breath, Wendy. It's just you and I, no one else is going to hear."

  
Brown eyes met her own as Wendy did as she was told, now wishing she had gone to the blonde sooner.

  
"W-Well, whenever I-I'm around him I f-feel all warm and stuff." She said, resting her hand over her heart. "I feel r-really, really protective of him and I want to keep him safe, and wh-whenever he talks to someone else I start to feel all sick. When w-we go on jobs alone he always holds my h-hand and one time we even slept in th-the s-s-same bed!" Her cheeks flushed again as Lucy sipped her tea again, nodding.

  
"He doesn't do anything to you, right?" The blonde asked, her voice taking on a fierce and slightly motherly edge. Wendy immediately shook her head wildly, waving her hands in front of her with a hint of horror.

  
"N-No, no! Of c-co-course not! H-He's not l-like that!" She exclaimed, shaking her head still.

  
"Sorry! Sorry!" The blonde said, waving her off. "I was just making sure." She took another sip of her tea before continuing, Wendy doing the same. "It really does seem that you've fallen for him though." The blue haired girl slumped down as her heart drummed painfully against her chest, sudden sadness filtering through her. There was no way he felt the same. Lucy looked at her with empathy, taking in a small breath.

  
"Wendy." She said, the teen looking to the Celestial mage as she smiled gently. "This doesn't have to be a sad thing. I know you're probably thinking that he doesn't feel the same or something crazy like that. But the thing is, there is no way that is true. I've seen the way he looks at you, and it's different from how a friend looks at another friend.

  
"You don't have to act any different around him than you usually do either, and when you think the time is right to tell him how you feel, then do it. That boy would have to be a colossal idiot to turn you down." The blonde gave her a reassuring look as she sat up in her seat, reaching for her tea and taking another long sip. Wendy looked to be calculating something before her eyes brightened.

  
"You're right!" Wendy proclaimed, sudden excitement written on her features. She stood up quickly, a smile forming as she ran over to the blonde and hugged her tightly.

  
"Thank you so much Lucy-san!" She said, the mage merely laughing as she pulled away. "I'm going to see if Romeo wants to go on a job with me! See ya later!" The dragon slayer bolted away from the blonde, leaving her smiling where she sat.

  
"What a lucky boy." She muttered.


	3. Freed

It was a quiet day as Lucy walked aimlessly through the market in town, her brown eyes alight with happiness. Somehow she had managed to get away from her fire dragon slayer and was able to get out to the town.

So far it was nice to have a little time to herself, even if it did seem a little quiet.

"Lucy Heartfilia?"

The blonde was jarred from her thoughts as she spun around to see a familiar Runes mage. He held a paper bag full of groceries it seemed, a surprised look on his face.

"Hey Freed." She greeted with a smile, setting down the apple she had been holding. "This is like the first time I've seen you outside the guild, do you live around here?"

"Uh, no actually." He said sheepishly, using his free hand to run through his hair. "I saw that Natsu was alone with Happy so I figured that meant you were alone so I came to find you." He said, glancing around. "I need to talk to you about something and Evergreen was saying that you had helped her and I was running low on food anyway... so..."

"Oh of course!" Lucy said quickly, giving him a reassuring look. "Why don't we head back to my apartment so we can chat properly, hm?"

Naturally, the green haired male agreed, the two making small talk as they went back to the blonde's home. Lucy found was pleasently surprised to find that they shared a love of books, the two chatting about some of their favorites.

When the two made it to her home, the male set his groceries on the island of in her kitchen as she sat down at her table. He joined her a moment later, sitting in the seat across from her.

"Okay," She started, offering a smile to him. "what's up?"

"Well, um," He hesitated for a moment before just delving into his thoughts. "the other day I was just listening to this one thing on my radio lacrima, and there was this ad. It was about a contest where you submit a screenplay into this P.O. box and whoever submits the best screenplay gets a buttload of jewel."

Lucy raised an eyebrow as he pulled a stack of papers out of nowhere, sliding them over to the woman. She pursed her lips as she read the title of the paper, using all her willpower to not burst into laughter.

The title was, "Thunder God".

"I was wondering if you could read it over before I submitted it." He said, his voice hopeful. "Since you're an author as well, please feel free to make notes on things I could change."

"I'd love to." Lucy said, somehow keeping her voice level and steady. However, seeing a rare grin appear on his face seemed to make the ordeal much more enjoyable.

"Thank you so much!" He exclaimed, an idiotic smile taking over his face before he gained a more serious expression. "I would also appreciate it if you could keep this between us. I really don't want the others to know or they'll never leave me alone."

"Don't worry about it," Lucy stated with a wink. "I'll be sure to return it to you in the next few days." A relieved expression was on his face as he thanked her graciously again before grabbing his groceries and taking off.

Later that night as Lucy read it, she giggled at all the similarities that "Thunder God" had to Laxus. She also couldn't help but take note of how "Francine"- Thunder God's love interest -was very similar to Freed in actions and interests.

"A screen play, huh?" She said under her breath, highlighting something. "More like fanfiction."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for the wait, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This was a shorty and adding to that I'm working on another fic idea for Nalu, so hang tight humans.


	4. Laxus

Laxus never ever thought he would be going there. 

Not to blondie's home, not while the fire freak was most likely there, and certainly not when Freed was watching. 

But the thing was, he had a problem and he wanted to see if she could fix it. Everyone was always going to her with their problems, and he was sick of hearing them talk about her like she was a savior. 

Now that he wasn't always wearing his headphones, he couldn't help but listen to his team talk about her. Evergreen and Freed spoke in hushed tones about how she had helped, and now he wanted a piece of it. 

The massive male looked at the door in front of him with a grimace, reaching up and curling his hand into a fist. 

He then knocked on the door as gently as he could...

Unfortunately, as 'gently as he could' caused his fist to sail through the door, creating a fist sized hole in it. Inside he heard a squeak of surprise, making him cringe.

Well... at least he knew she was home.

"Fuck a duck." He muttered, quickly retracting his hand. He could hear her footsteps on the floor, and he couldn't help the intense wave of fear that washed over him.

He could feel her anger. 

The door opened quickly and there stood the seething blonde. He cracked a small, albeit nervous, smirk, seeing her eye twitch. 

"Lucy..." She said, the male's eyes widening. "KICK!" 

The force of a thousand of Natsu's punches all compiled into one kick, sending him soaring through the roof of the apartment building. He heard blondie damning him to hell as he descended quickly back through the hole and slamming painfully against the floorboards. His face hurt like hell as he looked over to the door. 

There stood the blonde with her arms crossed, doing positively nothing to help him up. He groaned, shooting a glare at her that should have turned her to stone, but instead did nothing to help him. In fact, she returned the glare.

"What," She started, her voice cold as that stripper guy's ice. "On Mavis's green Earthland, do you want?"

"Uh..." He started, looking off to the side. "I have a problem." 

She paused for a moment, closing her eyes for a couple long seconds before opening them. Suddenly she looked kind and thoughtful, a smile gracing her lips.

"Well if that's all, please come in." She said, her mood completely flipping. He was so surprised that he didn't even realize that she had sighed and started to drag him into her apartment. 

Blondie brought him over to her table, gesturing for him to take the vacant seat as she went to sit on the seat across from him. He was surprised to see that the flame idiot wasn't there. She set her elbows on the table as he picked himself up off the floor and sat down in the seat he was offered. 

Her eyes were suddenly locked onto his as she looked at him expectantly.

"Are you going to tell me, or are you going to just sit there?" She asked, causing the male to nod, muttering a half-hearted apology. He set hs elbows onto the table, clasping his fingers together and setting his chin atop of them. 

"I want to be the new guild master." He said bluntly, noticing how blondie didn't so much as raise an eyebrow. "And my problem is that I don't know how to make Gramps trust me again and allow me to take over. I know he's getting older and pretty soon he'll have to pass the torch on to someone. I want it to be me." 

Lucy nodded, leaning back in her chair and examining his face as he spoke. 

He kept tapping his heel at a quick pace, probably not even noticing he was doing it. His eyebrows were scrunched and Lucy could tell that this was something that has been on his mind for a while. A very long while.

"I've been training a lot after Tartaros," He said, closing his eyes for a brief few seconds. "That wierd particle stuff is somehow attached to my magic now." Lucy's eyes widened at this. "I've learned how to control it and how to use it to my advantage." He opens his eyes to look at the blonde. "I know that I'm strong enough to become the next master."

"Becoming the master of Fairy Tail isn't just about strength." Lucy said, the male looking at her as she spoke. "Sure, that's a part of it, but it isn't just that. It's about protecting those closest to you, protecting your family no matter the costs. You have to be emotionally stable, you can't lose your head in certain scenarios, you can't act on an impulse or irrationality." 

Their eyes met and for a brief moment Laxus could see the fire burning in her irises. 

"I know you're strong and powerful, and I know Makarov is going to have to make a choice sometime soon." She leaned forward again, her gaze intense. "Remember a while ago, when he made Gildarts the master before he resigned?" The male nodded. "Let's think about him for a moment. Not only was he a powerful mage, he knew when a battle was worth fighting. He didn't let his pride take over and get himself killed fighting Acnologia. He came back to Fairy Tail because it was too tough for him to accomplish alone. That's hard to find in a person, and it's probably the reason Makarov chose him at that time." 

Laxus looked to the floor of the blonde's apartment. He mulled over her words, hearing them repeat in his mind.

"I'm not saying that you have to go out on an incredibly dangerous mission, lose a few limbs and come back to prove yourself." Lucy said, leaning back again. "I'm just saying you need to show Makarov that you're level-headed, that you won't make decisions based on your pride. Back at the Fantasia parade all those years ago, you made that decision based on pride. You wanted to be seen as the one with all the power, you wanted people to fear Fairy Tail- and you. You have to prove to him that you're the right man for the job. Even now, after you've redeemed yourself after the battle of Fairy Tail. Show him how much you've grown as a mage and as a person who could one day lead Fairy Tail."

Laxus kept staring at the floor of her apartment before he lifted his head, taking a small breath. 

"You're right." He said, standing up, he walked over to her door, opening his mouth to thank her but before he could she interrupted him.

"As for the trust issue," Lucy started, offering him a kind smile. "I don't think there's anyone in Fairy Tail he trusts more than you."

The blonde haired male's mouth dropped open before he shut it abruptly, giving her a curt nod. 

"Thank you." He said, leaving her apartment. 

As she watched him go, she smiled gently to herself. However, it slipped off her face when she realized there was still a damn hole in her door.

"Shit." She muttered, gritting her teeth. "Help him figure out how to become master, my brain says. Oh but don't tell him to pay for the fucking door!" 

She marched around her apartment, fuming before she heard something that caused her heart to stop.

"Why is there a hole in the roof of m- HEARTFILIA!" 

"Double shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, shit hit the fan in my real life so uploads will be inconsistent! My bad


	5. Jellal

As Lucy opened her recently fixed apartment door, she nearly screamed. 

Nearly.

On her couch sat the ever poised Jellal, his eyes directed straight ahead as he stared intently at the far wall. He didn't even stir when she closed her door, making sure to lock it and doing the same to her window. 

Although she knew he was a good guy, the rest of Fiore didn't exactly share her belief. She wouldn't allow him to get caught. Erza would never forgive her. 

"Um..." The blonde started, seeing the male stiffen. "Jellal?" His head snapped over to her, causing her to let out a small yelp. 

Lucy heard once that the eyes were the gateway to the soul. If that was the case here, he had a serious issue to address.

"Lucy!" He said abruptly, his voice panicked as his eyes darted around wildly, as if afraid something would jump out at him. "You've got to help me!" 

"What?" The blonde responded, confusion clear on her face. "What happened? Why didn't you go to Erza?" 

"Sh-She just laughed at me and made me come here!" He answered in his panicked voice. "Please! It's about Meredy!" 

"What's wrong with Mere-" Before she could finish, he slapped his hands down on her shoulders, interrupting her.

"She's got this weird curse thing that Ultear used to help her get rid of every month, but now that she's gone she needs my help and I can't do anything because I havenofuckingideawhatthefuckshe'stalkingaboutlikeIdon'tknowwhata-!" 

"Jellal!" Lucy barked, making him snap his mouth shut and recoil slightly. He looked like a kicked puppy as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she looked significantly more calm and collected, her brown eyes kind.

"Please slow down." Lucy said, her voice calm. "Now please tell me about this 'curse'."

"I-I think it's called a period." He said, his voice calmer but still having a hint of anxiety. Lucy however, was about to facepalm so hard, her unborn child who hasn't even been attempted to be made yet would feel.

"Ultear cured it with these things called 'tampons' and I have absolutely no fucking idea what those are, and Meredy keeps asking me to get them!" He drew away from her, clasping his hands to the sides of his head. "What are tampons!? Will she die? OH SHIT WHAT IF SHE DIES?" 

"Jellal." Lucy said with exasperation, the male looking to her. "Have you ever gotten the talk from an adult about the female body?" 

Immediately, his cheeks tinted a pink color as he shifted nervously on his feet. 

"Well one time Erza showed me her-" 

"Stop! Stop- just stop right there!" Lucy exclaimed, throwing her arms up and shaking her head wildly. "Do not say anything more! Mavis, I do not need that mental image right now." 

"Well I thought it was wonderful."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, now did I?" Lucy ran a hand through her hair before something dawned on her. "Wait a minute, you and Erza are a thing?!" 

"I thought we were always a thing." He said with slight confusion, making the Celestial Mage pause for a moment to think. 

"Eh, true."

"But seriously, how do I cure her?" He asked, sounding slightly panicked again. "She got really mad at me for not bringing her these 'tampons' and some chocolate. What do I do?" 

Lucy sighed, looking up to the ceiling of her apartment as if it would give her the answer. However, it was silent. 

"Traitor." She whispered under her breath, the blue haired male assuming she was talking to the unseen force from above. She looked back to the tattooed man with a new resolve, knowing that one way or another he had to learn about it. Meredy surely wasn't going to talk to him about it, might as well be her. 

"Alright, Jellal." She started, already knowing this would destroy all chances of them having a friendship in the future. "Let me tell you a little bit about something us women like to call shark week..."

 

Five and a half hours later, Jellal was staring at Lucy with a mixture of horror and newfound understanding. 

"Oh my gods." He said quietly in a dramatic voice. "I am so sorry." 

"As you should be." Lucy said with equal drama. "This, my dear Jellal, is why the female species shall always be superior to the male specimen." 

"I understand." He said with a serious nod, standing up to shake her hand. "Thank you, so much for opening my eyes." 

"It was no problem," She said kindly, giving his hand a firm shake. "I hope you have all the knowledge you need now." 

"I do." He said, pulling his hand away. "I will tell the tales of your wisdom!" 

"Why thank you!" Lucy said, tears collecting in her eyes as she watched him clamber towards her window. "You were a brilliant student." 

"Thank you." He said, tears shining in his eyes as well. "Thank you." 

With that he leapt out of her window into the dead of night. 

"Probably on his way to get tampons," Lucy said sweetly. "A brave soul indeed."


	6. Levy

Lucy was having a great day. 

She and Natsu had just gone out on a high paying job and somehow her partner managed to not destroy anything! It was absolutely wonderful. 

For once in her pathetic little life she got paid in full. It was a truly wonderful feeling and it even seemed that her dragon slayer was pleased with it as well. Happy was giving the pink haired male a strange look the whole time, not even teasing them about 'liiiiiiking' each other. 

It made her wonder what was going on, but the moment she got to her apartment, those thoughts dissipated. 

"Lu-chan, I have a problem." 

One of her closest friends, Levy, was in her room, nervously wringing out her hands as she looked to the celestial mage. Lucy saw a package sitting on her coffee table, her   
eyes widening as she looked at it. 

"Sit down," She said, her voice serious as she recovered quickly from the shock. "Let's talk, alright?" Levy nodded shakily, her usually calm brown irises filled with worry and trepidation. 

Lucy led her to the couch, the script mage staring blankly at the box of home pregnancy tests that sat on the coffee table just in front of them. The blonde grabbed her friend's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as she took a small breath. 

"Did you miss your period this month?" Lucy asked gently, the woman nodding to her. 

"Y-Yeah," She said shakily, tears gathering in her eyes. "I've been feeling r-really nauseous in the m-morning for the p-past week." 

"Have you used one yet?" The blonde asked, looking down to the unopened box as Levy shook her head. "Have you... told Gajeel?" 

"N-No, I wanted to c-come here first." She responded with a sniffle, her hand shaking as Lucy held onto it. 

"That's alright," She answered soothingly, Levy sniffling again. "Do you want to go now?" 

"I d-don't want to know." Levy said, her voice cracking. "Wh-What if I am? Then what? I certainly won't get rid of it and I'm not ready to be a-"

Lucy stopped her mid-sentence, pulling her in for a hug. The blue haired woman buried her face in her friend's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her in response. 

"Don't say that." Lucy whispered, keeping her arms firmly around her. "I promise you everything is going to turn out fine. You're going to be alright." She pulled away slightly to look at her friend. "But first you have to take the test and we'll see what happens, okay?" 

With a sort of numb nod, the woman grabbed the package and disappeared into the bathroom with it. 

Lucy sat alone with her thoughts, wondering about her friend.

She and Gajeel had only been a couple for about ten months now (Right after Tartaros was defeated they decided to spill their feelings for each other). But she didn't expect this. Nothing close to it. 

However, no matter the outcome, Gajeel wouldn't leave her. She knew that much. 

Despite his 'bad boy' demeanor around everyone, he really truly loved Levy- even a blind man could see that. Her friend was in good hands, and if anything the iron dragon slayer would be thrilled. 

After a few long minutes, her friend emerged from the bathroom. She was looking down at the pregnancy test with wide eyes, the blonde standing up. 

"What does it say?" Lucy prompted quietly, tilting her head to the side. 

"Positive." Levy breathed out, looking up to her friend before back down at the test. "Wh-What is Gajeel going to say? W-We're not ready to b-be parents, h-how..."

Lucy stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around the now shaking girl. She was clutching the test in her hand as tears silently traced down her cheeks, two thick, purple lines staring her back in the face. 

"Everything is going to be alright." Lucy said reassuringly, giving her a gentle squeeze. "If there's anyone who can get through this, it's you Levy-chan." She pulled back to look into her friend's eyes. "I promise everything will be just fine."

Levy was about to say something before the blonde's door was suddenly knocked off its hinges, falling to the floor with a loud bang. Standing in the doorway was the script mage's boyfriend who's mouth dropped open as Lucy let out a defeated groan. 

"B-But I just fixed that in the last chapter!" 

The blonde was promptly ignored as Gajeel stepped over the debris, the blonde tearing herself away to mourn over her door. 

"Shrimp." He started gruffly, looking down at the test in her hand and back to her tear stained face. "Is this what you were so worked up about all week?" 

"Y-Yeah," She said with a sniffle. "How could I not? Gajeel, I'm pregnant. Th-That means I'm going to be a M-Mom, and I do-don't think I ca-"

"Well that's why you have the Dad, ain't it?" He asked, interrupting her as Lucy stopped her sulking to look at them. "'Cause the Mom can't do it on her own, so that's why there's a Dad. And I'm 'bout 100% sure that thing is mine." 

"Y-You're not mad?" She asked, his arms snaking around her waist. 

"How could I be mad?" He asked, sounding genuinely confused. "I mean, I'm not giving you up to anyone else, so I figured this would happen sooner or later." 

"You've got to be kidding me." Levy murmured, the male shaking his head as a smirk snuck up on his lips. 

"Nope. We're going to be the best parents in the guild." He said, lifting her up easily and ignoring her squeak of surprise and pressing his lips against hers softly. "We'll be even better than Salamander and Bunny-girl when they hook up." 

Lucy's gaze snapped over to the two as he uttered those words, not able to muster up a response at Levy's tearful expression. 

"I love you." Levy said before slamming her lips against his again. Gajeel responded just as enthusiastically, getting to the point where Lucy was getting very very very grossed out. 

"Alright, that's enough!" Lucy barked, her two friends looking over to her with wide eyes. "Gods, go make twins somewhere else, please! I don't want to see that." 

Levy flushed a deep crimson before Gajeel smirked, muttering something that sounded like, "You don't have to tell me twice," before running out the door. Levy shouted her thank you's even though Lucy hadn't really done much. 

Lucy looked down at the destroyed door, sighing sadly as she nudged it with her foot. 

"Well fuck." She muttered, running a hand through her hair. "There goes my rent money."


	7. Cana

It was a beautiful Saturday morning for Lucy as she awoke- the birds were chirping, the sun was gently warming her exposed skin, there were two hands firmly grasping her breasts, Happy wasn't sitting-

Wait a minute. 

The blonde shrieked very, very loudly as she shot out of her bed, falling harshly off the side and hitting her head roughly on the floor. Her heart pounded as adreneline coursed through her, the mage scrambling to her feet. 

However, the moment she saw who was occupying her bed, she facepalmed.

"Cana, what the actual fuck?" She muttered, watching as the brunette smiled slyly to her. It made her feel incredibly sick to see that smile, but she refused to break eye contact with the woman. 

"Oh! That was a naughty word, Lu!" She slurred, pulling a bottle of alcohol out of literally nowhere. "No wonder Natsu won't date you."

"Would you shut up!?" Lucy shrieked once more, her cheeks warming up at the jest. "Why on Eathland are you ever here?" 

At this, the drunkard went silent, a scowl marring her features as she thought of something obviously unpleasant. 

"Okay... well you see... I kinda lost a bet and now I am faced with the biggest problem of my entire life." She revealed, the blonde sighing as she gestured over to her table. The woman followed her and sat down at one of the two vacant seats, the blonde taking the one across from her. 

"Alright," Lucy started, leaning back in her chair. "How about you start from the beginning and we'll go from there." 

Cana took a moment to gather her thoughts, taking a swig of her drink and setting it on the table beside her. She brushed her hair all over her left shoulder, leaning back in the seat and letting out a long, dramatic sigh.   
"Well, here's how it went down," She said, glaring at Lucy's light fixture. "Gray bet me that if I could kiss Erza without getting hit by her he would buy me beer for the rest of the week. But if I did get hit I would have to give up beer for the rest of the week." She said, reaching up to scratch her head. 

"So of course, I accepted and I smooched her right on the lips." The card mage said this with pride, the blonde fighting a smile as the brunette suddenly sagged in her seat. "But like two seconds after I did it, she screamed, 'My viriginity!' and sent me flying across the guild." 

Lucy couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, the drunk glaring at her and making the blonde bite down on her lip.

"S-Sorry, continue." She prompted, the woman now focusing her glare on the blonde. 

"Okay, long story short, I can't drink for an entire week, and I need your help." She said, looking to her friend with a pleading glance in her eyes. "There will probably be lots of yelling and screaming and kicking-"

"Oh Mavis," Lucy muttered, being ignored by the woman. 

"-and punching and denial and depression and tears." She ended her spiel there, though Lucy felt as though her soul would leave her body. "So I am asking as a fellow Fairy Tail member and as one of your closest colleagues- please help me through this." 

Once her soul returned, Lucy took a deep breath, steeling herself for probably the worst decision she's ever made, and ever will make.

"Sure, Cana." She said, watching as the brunette instantly relaxed. "I would love to help you. When do you have to start?" 

"Tomorrow." She responded. "This calls for a drink!" 

She then proceeded to down the rest of her alcohol and jump around the blonde's apartment because she was so damn grateful for her damn help.

It wasn't going to be easy, but Lucy would do it. 

She would do it even if it killed her.

 

One Week Later...

 

Cana sat at the bar, drinking to her heart's content as she taunted the ice mage about how well she did. 

Lucy, however, was not as thrilled. 

Sitting next to her dragon slayer and his talking house pet, she leaned into his side, watching the drunkard with contempt. 

"Never again." She whispered, a purple bruise standing out on her cheek and bags under both of her eyes. "Never. Again."

"I agree," The pink haired male grunted, glaring at the brunette with her. Happy watched the two with a raised eyebrow, munching on his fish while he glanced at the object of their anger. 

"I think you caught Lushee's weirdness, Nashoo," Happy said with his mouth full of fish. Neither of the mages paid him any mind, making the exceed sigh, shaking his furry head. 

"Oh Lucy!" Cana called to the blonde, her head snapping to her and her neck cracking in a ickly way that did little to faze the card mage. "Thanks a bunch!" She tilted her head as a grin lit up her face, her cheeks flushed slightly from her intake of alcohol. 

Lucy let out a small breath, offering a forced smile back to her friend.

"Anytime." She muttered. "Anytime."


	8. Macao

"Please! I'm sorry for looking through your underwear!" 

"You were not 'looking through my underwear', you were smelling it you shit face!"

"You can't prove that!"

"Yes I can, I watched you do it!" 

"Whatever, like you don't go and smell Natsu's boxers." 

"What the fuck, I don't do that!" 

"Sure you don't. Now please just help me with my problem then I'll get out of your hair." 

Lucy heaved a long sigh, rubbing her eyes with her palms as the old man looked to her with pleading eyes. 

She really, really, really didn't want to help him, especially after what she caught him doing just moments ago. Macao was creepier than she previously thought him to be, and that was saying something. She liked to give people the benefit of the doubt, but it turned out that he was just as strange as everyone told her he was.

However, this didn't change the fact that it was practically impossible for her to deny a guildmate help. Damn her conscience, always fucking everything up!

"Fine." She agreed reluctantly, watching as his dark eyes lit up for a moment before she was adding, "But you have to give me my panties back or I won't help you."

His face dropped and he groaned. He dug into the pocket of his white coat, pulling out some pink panties (Those were her favorite pair! Now they were forever tainted by him, that prick!). Her eye twitched as he handed them over slowly, dropping them into her awaiting palm. 

"Thank you." She grit out between clenched teeth, getting an annoyed grunt from the male. She shot him her meanest glare she could muster, feeling sweet satisfaction when he recoiled slightly.  
After tossing her panties into her hamper, conveniently placed next to her dresser, she swung around to face the dark purple haired man. 

"Alright, now that that's done, what can I help you with?" She asked, still a hint of annoyance in her tone, but not enough to make the male think twice about asking her for help. 

"Well, as you know, Romeo and I don't exactly get along super well sometimes." He started off, reaching a hand up to scratch the side of his head absently. "And I just don't think that he realizes I only want what's best for him." 

"Of course, that's understandable." Lucy said, the male looking at her as she smiled gently to him. "Romeo is just a teenager, you have to remember. He's probably going be rebellious and upset or angry with you randomly, but it's just nature." 

"When does he stop being like this?" Macao asked with a long sigh. "It's annoying." 

"Be patient and it'll be over soon." She assured, the man sighing heavily once again. 

"Fine, I guess." He started, pursing his lips. "Also, as kind of a side quest- how do I be cool?" 

Lucy blinked at him, her eyebrows set in a hard line. 

"Why?"

"Because I want to be cool. Or at least cooler than I am already." 

"You are not cool. You are literally the opposite of cool."

"Then teach me!" 

Macao looked at her with determination set in his irises, a groan of annoyance leaving her lips. 

"Fuck it, why not?" She muttered mainly to herself, the male silently cheering as she uttered the words. She shot a bone chilling glare at him a moment later, making him shut his mouth abruptly. 

"First and only rule to being cool. Do not, under any circumstance, go into a woman's dresser and smell her panties." 

"...."

"That's it. That's all you have to do to be cool." 

"...."

Macao promptly, and silently, walked out of her apartment without another word. He didn't glance back and didn't even thank her. She huffed at the retreating male, seeing as he left through her fixed door. 

She shook her head silently, walking over to her door and locking it. She also went over to her window, locking that as well and drawing the curtains. 

Looking through her entire apartment, she made sure the pink haired dragon slayer was nowhere to be found before she walked over to her bookcase. She picked out a thicker book that had a lock on it, taking out a small key that was hidden under the book beside it. 

Unlocking it, she opened up the book to reveal the hollowed out inside, smirking at her prize. 

White boxers with little dragons scattered all around it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm not sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed :D


	9. Erza

"He ate it."

Lucy stared at her friend with a furrowed brow, confusion clear in her brown irises.

"Um, what?" Was the first intelligent thing that left Lucy's lips, her scarlet haired friend looking to her with the calmest eyes she had ever seen. Lucy stumbled back by the force of it, a shiver running down her spine.

"Your boyfriend. He ate it." She said, causing the blonde to become even more confused.

"Erza, you aren't making sense. I don't have a boyfriend." Lucy said stiffly, still rather perturbed at the sight of her friend's  _ calmness.  _ "And what did he supposedly eat, exactly?"

"Natsu. He ate my cake." Erza responded in monotone. "He destroyed it in the worst way possible, Lucy. He... He  _ digested it. _ "

Lucy swallowed at the suddenly angered tone to her voice, her eyes narrowing into slits. She swore, she could  _ see  _ the fire burning in her eyes, and it was so intense she was willing to let go of the fact that she called Natsu her boyfriend.

Not that she, uh, minded all that much.

"Erza," She started, knowing she was dealing with the devil. "Just stop right there, alright? You can't go killing people over eating your cake."

"Says who?" Was the nearly immediate response.

"Says pretty much everyone with morals." Lucy sighed, crossing her arms and trying her hardest to not flinch when her glare was suddenly directed at her.

"Are you insinuating I do not have morals?" She asked in dangerous tone. Lucy felt her bladder nearly give out, but she held strong, pretending that she was not terrified.

"No. I am saying that you can't kill people over cake!" She denied, shaking her head. "You can always get another piece, Erza. If you tell Mira what happened, I'm sure she'd give you another one."

At this, Lucy saw all anger leave her eyes, the redhead blinking as though she hadn't thought of that as a possibility. The blonde couldn't help but facepalm, shaking her head as the requip mage composed herself.

"As yes." She spoke, clearing her throat as her cheeks turned a light hue of pink. "You are correct. I suppose I shouldn't have... been so impulsive." She looked fiercely to the celestial mage, her eyes alight with seriousness. "You may strike me for being such an ignoramus!" She fell onto one knee, ducking her head and Lucy sighed.

"There's no need for that, just go get your cake." Lucy said with mild amusement. The woman looked up and nodded with a sudden sparkle in her eyes and rose, walking out of Lucy's apartment swiftly and was surely making her way to the guild hall.

With a shake of her head, Lucy went over to her window and watched her friend march through the streets happily. She giggled at the sight before turning back around and heading over to her bookcase to choose a book to read.

(What she didn't know was that Natsu made the same mistake twice, bless his heart, and was sent to the infirmary after Erza was finished with him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go Erza. Inspired from a comment on FF.Net from TheCheeseyCheeser


	10. Gajeel

Gajeel walked through the town of Magnolia, on his way to a certain Bunny-girl’s home.

His shrimp was currently asleep as he walked from their small house- well, it had actually been his, but ever since they confirmed with Porlyusica that they were having twins, it became  _ theirs  _ -over into town. There was just a thought that had been plaguing his mind that he couldn’t get rid of and it was effecting him greatly. 

Usually he would talk to his future wife about something like this… but he didn’t want to freak her out. She was already on edge, worrying constantly about their unborn baby shrimps. And with this problem, he knew she would start to freak the fuck out if he ever told her. 

So he was going to the next best person. Bunny-girl. 

Whenever shrimp had a problem she  _ always  _ went to her apartment building. It was stupid really, but at least she always came back with that adorable smile on her face…

He nearly face palmed. If anyone in the guild knew he had thoughts like those he would be teased endlessly. But he figured that  _ everyone  _ thought she was adorable. It was hard not to. Everything about her was adorable. 

Before he let his thoughts be completely taken over by his shrimp, he suddenly found himself in front of her fated apartment. He grimaced as he entered the building, walking up the staircase to her door. 

The dragon slayer realized with a disgusted cringe that the Salamander’s scent was faintly noticeable and shook his head. He had already done  _ that  _ now had he? Hadn’t even confessed his love to her and he was already spreading his scent around like he had.

He took another moment to make sure the fire breathing idiot wasn’t within her apartment before knocking. He made extra sure to be careful- not wanting to destroy her door like he had accidentally done before. 

It took a few moments before he heard hesitant steps coming towards the door. He silently berated himself for coming so early in the morning- on a  _ Sunday  _ of all days (the sun wasn’t even up yet!) -but at this point it was too late to ditch her. 

The door cracked open a moment later to reveal the blonde mage, the woman sighing with some sort of relief before opening it wider. She smiled at him and gestured for him to enter, and was somewhat glad for the lack of commentary. 

“Do you need some coffee?” She asked, the male shaking his head. “I’m going to grab some for myself, why don’t you take a seat at the table.” 

“Uh, thanks.” He said, realizing with a start that she looked absolutely exhausted. In fact, she had been looking that way for a couple days now- even going as far as to not show up at the guild. He remembered how upset his fellow dragon slayer was because of her absence, and his blue cat had felt the same. Hell, even Levy was a little worried. 

And by a little, he meant a lot. Her emotions got out of control because of all her damn hormones.

Now that he was in her apartment, he was able to grab some more intel, though he didn’t like what he found. Not at all. There were clothes strewn across the floor, as if she had thrown them there and didn’t bother to pick them up- definitely not the work of Salamander. There were shards of glass sitting in the corner of her room, and if he didn’t have his advanced sight, he was sure he would’ve missed the detail. Had she been throwing glasses over there? It certainly seemed like she had, and the small dent in her wall only seemed to solidify that guess. 

He glanced over to the woman in question, his eyes ghosting over her figure. She had become thinner, he could tell. She must not have been eating very much the past few days. Another thing that was very much not good.

Had Salamander seen all this? No… then he would never leave her alone, that was for sure. Salamander knew Bunny-girl better than anyone, leaving her alone when she was so obviously upset wasn’t like him. 

That meant he had no idea and she had no one helping  _ her _ . 

She must be a better actress than he thought. To hide all of this from Salamander.

Bunny-girl turned back around with some coffee in a mug, a pleasant smile pulling at the corners of her lips, as if nothing was wrong in the world. She headed over to her table where the male was sitting, sliding into the chair across from him. 

“So, Gajeel.” She started, capturing his attention with how hoarse her voice was- like she had been crying. “What can I do for you? It must be pretty important seeing how early you came here.” 

“Shrimp’s asleep,” He said absently, his sharp eyes focusing in on the fact that her eyes darted around her room. “Thought I’d come by and talk to you. I’ve been thinking about something recently and I didn’t want to freak her out.” 

“Oh,” She responded, taking a sip of her coffee as her eyes narrowed in concern. “Of course, I know she can blow things out of proportion a little bit when she’s pregnant. What is it that’s bothering you?” 

“Well it’s just… I…” He didn’t know exactly how to phrase his concerns, especially now that he realized she had her own problems she needed to address. His mind reeled for a moment and he debated whether or not to tell her. She looked as though she were struggling with her own demons- did he want to add to her problems?

“Gajeel.” Her voice brought him back and he found himself staring into her eyes that were filled with an understanding that she seemed to use a lot on the others. “I know that you’ve noticed a lot of things in here, but I’m alright. I just haven’t cleaned up in a while. I love to help everyone out so there’s nothing to worry about anyway. It’s okay to tell me whatever it is that’s bothering you.” 

He nodded at her, still not entirely convinced but not wanting to make her feel bad. 

“Okay…” He started, seeing something like relief flash in her eyes for a moment before he spoke. “I just…” He took a deep breath to steel himself for his next words, knowing it was now or never. “For the past few weeks I’ve been getting nightmares of me dying.” Lucy’s lips parted and he continued. “And I’ve been keeping them from Levy ‘cause I don’t want to scare her. For some reason... I  _ feel  _ like I’m going to die. Like it’ll really happen.” He paused at her calculating look, and he waited a moment. 

“Are you afraid?” She asked solemnly, looking up at him with a serious look.

“Yes. Terrified.” He found himself saying, quickly shutting his mouth before sighing at the impassive look on her face. “I don’t want to die. I don’t want to leave Levy all alone with our children. I don’t want them to grow up without me there to protect them. I can’t leave them.” He felt something odd about this whole conversation. He wasn’t usually one to go around talking about things like this- at least not with anyone other than his shrimp. But for some reason, this felt alright- to share this with her. 

They had been growing closer, now that he thought about it, in the few months that he and shrimp found out about the twins. Bunny-girl had helped him a lot with finding out about his new responsibilities and also with shrimp- something he was actually grateful about. The two of them had been panicking, and the blondie had pretty much taken them both under her wing. She was almost like a younger sister to him now. Almost a little like Juvia.

“That’s perfectly normal,” She responded, taking him by surprise with how… understanding she seemed to be about this. “It’s okay to be afraid of death; you have a lot to lose- but that’s what keeps you from going around and doing something stupid. If everyone had no fear of death, there wouldn’t be limits for them and everyone has limits. For example- they would go out on a job that’s much too difficult and get themselves killed over something that could’ve been easily preventable.” It was almost scary, he thought absently, at how she knew exactly what to say. Like she was naturally gifted at handling things like this. It made him wonder about how many others had the same problem as he did, but he didn’t dwell too long on that thought. 

“You’re very smart, Gajeel. I really don’t think anything or anyone could kill you. Levy tells me a lot about how observant and careful you are. Besides, with a woman like that by your side…” 

“Yeah, she’s amazing.” He said, a rare smile sneaking onto his lips. Lucy smirked at him as he shook his head, looking away as heat crawled up his neck.

“As for your nightmares, I think that perhaps you were worrying about this subject so much, your mind created scenarios in which you  _ did  _ die and played them in your mind while you slept.” She paused for a moment. “Do you wake up because of the nightmares or do you just remember them in the morning?” He murmured in agreement to the former choice. “What do you do when they wake you up?” 

“Well… I never wanna worry shrimp so I usually just go for a run or something and get everything out of my system.” He said, wondering where she was going with this. “Why?” 

“I suggest that you tell Levy about them.” She responded. “You don’t have to tell her what they’re about, but she can help you. Sticking close to her is the way to go, I read somewhere that it eases your mind a lot quicker to be closer to the one you love. Besides, she really loves it when you cuddle her, and she will love it even more to know she’s comforting you. Her pregnancy hormones will make her very happy if she knows she’s helping you.” She smiled as he nodded, seeming to take her advice to heart. 

“That makes me feel a lot better.” He said honestly, standing up abruptly and stretching out his sore limbs as Bunny-girl took another long sip of coffee. He watched her nose scrunch up, confusion settling into his mind. It almost looked as though she were in pain, but then in an afterthought he thought that her coffee might’ve been just a little too cold.

“It’s what I’m here for.” She said with a kind smile- though he was left wondering if he had just imagined the tenseness in her voice -standing up and walking over to her sink to pour out her coffee. “And Gajeel,” The dragon slayer turned to her and he saw the worry in her irises, the thoughts from before being washed away at the look. “I’m always here to talk if you ever need me. Don’t be afraid to ask for help from Levy too.” 

“Yeah… thank you, Lucy.” He said with a small smirk, the girl nodding as he made his way to her door. Light was now beginning to stream in through her window and something in his mind told him to hurry up and get back to shrimp. There was no doubt she’d be waking up soon- maybe he should stop by that one bakery and get her some cake? She seemed to like cake a lot, but it  _ had  _ to be chocolate or she wouldn’t even so much as glance at it. 

Just as he opened her door, a thought occurred to him. 

“Bunny-girl.” The blonde turned to him, sensing the small change in his tone. “If you don’t come to the guildhall, I’ll tell Salamander he needs to come have a look at ya.” Even if she did show up, he would tell him to keep a closer eye on her. That idiot.

“Why would he need to? Today’s cleaning day.” She said with a smile that seemed sincere and almost apologetic. He hoped silently that she would get out of whatever funk she was in, and by the look in her eyes, he knew that she would. 

“Good. Kinda sucks not having you around at the guild. Shrimp’s worried.” He turned his back on her and walked out as he heard her reply. 

“Tell her to stop, it’s not good for the babies!” He could practically hear her smile as he shut her door, heading back out and breaking out into a run towards the bakery, his worries lifted from his mind and the feeling of ease settling back in. He smirked as he ran down the street, a new resolve settling in his mind.

He wouldn’t let anyone take him away from his Levy. That was a promise.

* * *

 

It was only mere seconds after he left and Lucy fell to her knees with a pained groan, cradling her right arm against her chest. She froze for a moment, praying the iron dragon slayer hadn’t heard her before she let out a small sigh of relief. 

Pain exploded in her arm a moment later and she gasped, her eyes widening as she slapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming out in agony. She bit down on her finger to try and distract herself from the agonizing pain in her body- but it did little to help. She shut her eyes tightly, panting as she struggled to take in breaths, her left hand reaching blindly for the thick leather bracelet tied around her right wrist. 

With shaking fingers she tightened it, the pain immediately dissipating and causing her to suck in several deep, greedy breaths. She fell onto her hands and knees, exhaustion taking over her body.

Her eyes slipped shut, and she hoped to whoever it was watching over Earthland, that Gajeel would keep his mouth shut. She could only be so convincing, and with her magic acting up the way it was especially because of  _ that _ ...

It wasn't supposed to... it's not...

She couldn’t have anyone knowing about this. 

Not Natsu. Not Happy. Not the master. No one.

No one could know about the- 

Her world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read the newest chapter of FT and I knew I had to write this. Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments- they mean a lot! I hope I don't disappoint- have an amazing day or night or whatever time it is for you.   
> I'm tired af and my editing is always half assed anyway so I apologize for anything that sounds weird.   
> Also, Lucy angst is love, Lucy angst is life. I regret nothing and it's mainly just a sub plot to the non existent plot so enjoy. I will elaborate a little more on her predicament later ;)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello humans!  
> This is my first story obviously, so sorry for how awful it is. It's kinda hard to type when you're a dragon, but somehow I manage it. An inspiration is me.  
> Okay, I'll stop now.  
> Note 6/8/16: I am stupid, I forgot to say this is an AU of the guild not disbanding. I apologize and I hope this clears up some confusion if there was any in the first place!


End file.
